


Gus Gets His Answers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daddy Justee has all the answers. FollowsGus and His Questions.





	Gus Gets His Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As Justin came through the door of the loft he noticed two heads peeking from the edge of the sofa. One was an auburn head he immediately recognize as the man who had been his everything for the past four years. The other was a small dark blond on the verge of being auburn head that he couldn't make out until he neared the sofa and he saw that it was his lover's son. He saw that they were both asleep and he took his sketch book out and seize the rare opportunity before him to sketch both father and son while they peacefully slept on.

Justin thought back on all the sketches he had done of Brian while he slept. Everyone at PIFA had commented on the fact that Brian was the main subject in most of his pieces. Justin smiled to himself. He couldn't help it that his favorite model was Brian. He loved looking at the man's sensuous mouth, his firm and agile body, his tight ass, but what Justin loved most about the man was his eyes. Justin loved the way Brian could just look at him and make him feel like he had just been made love to for hours. That why Justin favorite position when he was making love with Brian was on his back with Brian above looking at him.

 

Justin was just about finish with his sketch when he saw that Gus was just starting to wake up. He put the sketch book down and went over to the sofa to pick up the small wriggling body before he managed to wake his father. When Gus fully opened his eyes he saw that the person who had picked him up was one of his favorite people in the world.

"Daddy Justee" squealed Gus. Justin smiled and kiss Gus in the cheek. "Hey Gus-Gus" he replied. "Where were you?" Gus asked as Justin placed him on the bar stool facing the kitchen counter. "I was working with at the diner with your Nana Debbie." Justin poured Gus a bowl of cereal but when he was reaching into the fridge for some milk he glanced over and saw that the boy had already started eating the cereal without the milk.

 

Gus looked over at his Daddy Justee and smiled. Daddy Justee was he only big person he knew that ever had the time to play with him. Gus loved when Daddy Justee was on the floor playing whatever Gus wanted. None of the other big people he knew would do those type of things with him. Not Mommy, Not Mom, and certainly not Dada but Daddy Justee never seem to mind. It was like Daddy Juste was one of his friends.

"Daddy do you think it's bad to have two mommies and two daddies?" Justin turned around to and looked at Gus who staring back with wide eyes. "Why would you say that Gus?" Gus shrugged his shoulders and replied "Because Tina said I was weird and Dada got mad when I asked him." Justin looked over to the sofa to check if his lover was still sleeping. After seeing that he was he turned back to Gus. 

"What did your Dada say?" he asked. "He said that I was special because I had four people who loved me very much" the boy answered with a smile. 

"Well he's right you are special because not only do you have four people who love you very very much. You have a whole family that no other kid could ever dream of having." Gus looked confuse by Justin's statement. "Who is my family?" he asked. "Well you have your mommy, your mom, your dada, me, your nana Debbie, your uncles Vic, Mikey, and Ted, and your auntie Emmett. All these people love you and would do anything for you." Justin replied with a small smile on his lips. 

"Wow I never knew so many people loved me." Justin looked at the boy and stroked his soft cheek. "So the next time one of your friends tells you that your weird tell them that their just jealous because they only wish they could be as lucky to have a family like yours. That should shut them up." Gus smiled at Justin in way that made the young man think that the boy knew much more that he let on.

"Come on Gus lets see if we can't wake up your Dada". Justin picked up the boy and walks over to the sofa. He leaned over and started to blow in Brian's ear. He gets the response he wanted when the man moans. Justin whispers into Gus's ear and the boy walks over to his father and with a giggle he licks his Dada's face. Brian yelps as the boy's wet tongue comes in contact with his cheek. He stands up and glares at his son and at his lover. "That was not funny." Brian replies when he sees that both males have a smile on their face.

"Dada we just wanted to wake you up." Gus gives his father the innocent angelic look he used on his mommy when he got in trouble. "Don't give me that look I invented that look." He said even though he couldn't stop a smile from creeping on his lips. 

"Yeah Dada we just wanted to wake you up." Justin mimicked the Gus's look so perfectly that Brian couldn't help but bust out laughing. Brian shook his head at his lover and his son. "What was so important you had to wake me up?" Brian asked. "We're hungry and we want you to take us to eat." Gus told his father. "Alright let me put on some clothes and we'll go." 

As Brian was changing he looked out of the glass in his room that was cracked open and he saw the two most important people in his life it was at that moment he felt completely at peace. He grab his keys and left the room to be with the people who made his life worth living.


End file.
